


[Fanvid] Natasha Romanoff || Distant Worlds

by Shanait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanait/pseuds/Shanait
Summary: Long way... with horrible past and this moment, without future, but with brave heart!My girl, you are the strongest character)





	[Fanvid] Natasha Romanoff || Distant Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> ►Movies: Iron Man 2; Avengers; Avengers Age of Ultron; Avengers Infinity War; Avengers Endgame; Captain America Civil War; Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  
> ►Music: Chroma - Distant Worlds
> 
> ============================================
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> ============================================  
> #NatashaRomanoff #BlackWidow #Marvel #MarvelCinematicUniverse #ScarlettJohansson #Shanait #Fanvideo #Avengers


End file.
